


The Wettest Lover

by tenser



Category: Free!
Genre: Improper Usage of the Ocean, Nanpasen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenser/pseuds/tenser
Summary: How had Haru disregarded the virile temptress lounging languidly in Iwatobi Bay, that large body of water flirtatiously stroking the shore and shamelessly lapping at the sand all day and all night? It was an oversight that he would right.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Water
Kudos: 3
Collections: Wrecks of Ships





	The Wettest Lover

Haru loved water. Fuck swimming. He just loved water. 

He loved water so much that his Free na Splash had clogged many pool drains. A plumber had to be called on a monthly basis to clear his home bathtub drain of Iwatobi Swim Spunk. And in case it wasn’t clear, yes, those were reference to semen. 

As mentioned, Haru really liked water, _in that way._ And he was not shy about getting his needs satisfied.

But although Haru had felt the chlorine sting of his capricious wet lover many times in the pool, and had often soothed in his damp darling’s embrace in the cozy confines of a bath, rarely had he dallied with his blue-tinged love’s larger, wilder form—the ocean. 

How had he disregarded the virile temptress lounging languidly in Iwatobi Bay, that large body of water flirtatiously stroking the shore and shamelessly lapping at the sand all day and all night? It was an oversight that he would right.

As Haru tossed his hair back and forth and stepped onto the sandy shores to stare at the lusty wavebreaks, he wondered if he could truly handle such a big, mighty lover. Haru’s body might break under his aqueous paramour’s pounding surf and unrelenting tides. But just thinking of a soggy nub of the Seven Seas having its way with him gave Haru shivers. 

He stepped into the surf line. Gentle waves caressed his toes, seducing him to drop his defenses and enter into a more intimate embrace. How could he refuse such a sweet invitation? He walked in up to his knees. Then his thighs. As he was enjoying the foreplay, waves slapped perilously close to his balls, indicating his frothy beloved’s impatience. Though he could still squirm away from the waves, his slippery suitor gave up its coy cajolery and seeped wet fingers of dampness boldly into Haru’s swimsuit—

—By the way. Haru _always_ wore a swimsuit. He was a gentleman and did not raw the water— 

—Anyway, dripping wet fingers of wetness now clung to Haru’s quivering private parts. He moaned, unable to take the teasing. He canted his hips forward, welcoming the next wave to crash against all of him. 

Crash it did. The spray splattered Haru’s face, his chest, his belly. Naughty droplets dripped from his trembling lips onto his pert nipples, then slid in sly rivulets down his cumgutters to pool in his groin. 

Another wave smacked Haru’s chest with a wet slap. His nipples perked up into diamond-hard points, little lighthouses guiding him forward into pleasure. Soon Haru was colored head to toe with red marks from his salty wet lover’s passionate caresses. 

Haru couldn’t wait any longer. His needy body craved the full embrace of his sparkling aqua lover. Forming his arms into a V, he dove into the ocean’s nether regions. 

He went…so deep. Perhaps too deep.

The ocean’s thrumming undercurrent rolled him over and over. Brutal, punishing ardor overwhelmed Haru. He grew afraid, and gasped for air. But his commanding lover would not let him have it. The ocean was into breathplay. 

Haru hadn’t set a safe word, but he knew his passionate partner would have disregarded it anyway. Compared to the primal might of his sodden suitor, no word that he, a mere human, could have uttered, could stay its will. 

As the ocean’s pull continually denied him breath, Haru’s mind became a fuzzy patchwork of desire and fear. Prevented from getting even a taste of that life-giving substance called air, Haru sunk beneath the waves. 

But the ocean was not done with him. 

A hand made of water snaked along Haru’s ankle, soon joined by another. Then a third hand crept up his other leg. Haru tried to touch his intimate companion, and find out what manner of creature it was, but he felt nothing but the swirling of ocean water.

He knew it. He had known all along that water had hands. Nobody had believed him. Called him crazy. Well, who was the crazy one now? Not the one getting a handy from the ocean, that’s who. 

More water hands, gentle but mysterious, ensnared his body and curled around his mouth, feeding him bubbles of much-needed oxygen. Though he could now breathe, his breath came in moans and gasps as liquid fingers from the deep firmly pulsed around his cock. The hands squeezed and teased him until he was rock hard and ready to blast off the starting block. Being touched by water, in water, was a fantasy Haru had never dreamed of, but now could never forget. 

More sex-charged water digits fluttered over his body like a school of fish over a sandy bottom. Speaking of bottoms, a firm wet pressure invaded Haru’s ass. It was more water, spread by fingers of water scissoring his asshole. When he had become as breached as the Titanic, and his rectum was as full as a fishbowl, the hands around his super stiff cock squeezed and dragged tortured ecstasy from him. He released his salty white milt into the open water, fertilizer for any creature that might swim by. 

Haru’s climax achieved, the watery hands that had been a most able lover retreated. Smitten, Haru swam toward the ocean floor, but before he could be reunited with his partner, two pairs of human hands grasped him pulled him to the surface. 

“Haru!” cried Makoto. “Do you need CPR? Because I can definitely give you mouth-to-mouth!”

“Haru!” yelled Rin. “Why were you drowning, you selfish dumbass? You still have to compete against me!”

Haru averted his gaze from the two boys desperately holding onto him as if _he_ was the life preserver and they the near-drowning victims. He looked down below him, hoping to catch a glimpse of his magical lover, but saw only the deep dark underneath the shiny surface of the beating waves. 

“C’mon, Haru, get in my boat and we’ll go back to shore,” Makoto said. 

“No, get in my boat,” Rin said. 

Haru shook his head and refused their advances. 

“No thanks,” he said. “I’ve got my own ship.”


End file.
